Llámame Regina
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Ana es una joven periodista a quien le han asignado la tarea de entrevistar a una persona muy peculiar.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!_

 _Bastante tiempo sin pasar por aquí, leí un libro y me gustó la idea, así que aquí estoy, haciendo mi adaptación, espero sea de su agrado y me hagan saber que piensan. Si hay buena respuesta, trataré de subir el segundo capitulo mañana mismo ;)_

 _No esta de mas decir que los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, y que obviamente es un AU._

* * *

Había sido una semana estresante, lograr llevar a impresión el último número de la revista había sido una verdadera hazaña, entre el error que presentó la maquina donde hacían la maquetación y la imprenta que les dio un buen susto al decirles que no sabrían si tendrían el tiraje a tiempo, pasaron 48 horas caóticas que, por fin, hoy viernes había llegado nuevamente la calma a la redacción, la revista había llegado con éxito a los kioscos como cada jueves por la noche, habían superado una prueba más.

Ana se encontraba en su cubículo, enfrascada leyendo los correos que había recibido durante el día, el viernes era el día más relajado por decirlo de alguna manera, ella y 10 personas más conformaban el staff de la revista "Rainbow", un ejemplar de edición semanal que tenía como mercado a las lesbianas de Madrid. Llevaban ya cerca de un año y poco a poco empezaban a lograr ampliar el tiraje, lo que permitía tener la certeza de que su trabajo sería seguro al menos por unos meses más.

Había estudiado periodismo, pero su nerviosismo y su timidez la hacían consiente de que trabajar en la sección de "Cuéntaselo a ellas" era lo que mejor podría hacer de momento, ya que sus entrevistas, o como a ella le gustaba decirles: "intentos dignos de pasar al olvido" nunca salían para nada bien.

Su sección tenía como objetivo permitirles a las lectoras contar sus propias historias que animaran a muchas otras, ya sea a salir del armario, superar una ruptura amorosa o declararse a esa persona especial. Lo hicieron como prueba y terminó siendo un éxito, cada semana Ana debía seleccionar mínimo 10 correos que llegaban a la cuenta creada específicamente para eso, y con ayuda de su jefa, Mary Margaret, decidían las 3 historias que se debían publicar, una vez seleccionadas, pulía un poco la redacción, les daba estilo y pasaba a la maquetación. Al paso de las semanas recibía miles de correos y por más que insistía a Mary Margaret que debían contratar una asistente que ayudase en esa tarea, está la ignorada haciéndole sentir que hablaba literalmente al aire.

A sus 24 años estaba agradecida y orgullosa de su trabajo, le permitía pagar las cuentas, tener su propio departamento y darse un gusto de vez en vez, pero si por ella fuese, no trabajaría con su jefa. Y no sabía en que consistía, pero desde el primer día sintió que no congeniaban, sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco, por ello muchas veces no entendía como es que pasaban los meses y seguía ocupando plaza. Mary Margaret era de tez blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, su complexión era normal, ni muy flaca pero sin sobrepeso, vamos que si su carácter fuese diferente y no fuese su jefa, seguramente se habrían enrollado, pero era técnicamente un ogro desde su perspectiva y era su jefa.

\- ¡Anaaa! - La escuchó gritarle desde su cubículo. _-Que manía la suya de no emplear el teléfono-_ pensó para si misma y sin querer provocar algún altercado, ya que en otras ocasiones habían tenido sus roces al pedirle que no le gritase de esa manera, se dirigió hacia el lugar de su jefa con prontitud. No le permitió hablar, con una seña le indicó que tomase asiento y ni bien se acomodó en la silla, Mary Margaret por fin la miró.

\- El domingo tenemos una entrevista que será crucial para nuestra consolidación, al fin, después de mucho insistir, y gracias a una amiga en común, Regina Mills ha aceptado y nos concederá una entrevista. -

Ana quedó sorprendida ante esa información, su expresión debió delatarla porque su jefa esbozó una sonrisa y continúo hablando.

\- Estoy segura de que sabes quién es y no necesito decirte lo importante que es para nosotras, seremos el primer medio que logra una entrevista con ella y necesito que lo hagas excelente Ana, creo que por obvias razones está de más decir que tu trabajo está en juego. –

Ana mordió su labio antes de hablar y por fin fue capaz de decir. -Sé quien es Regina Mills y precisamente ante eso, porque no pides a Aurora que haga la entrevista…- Mary Margaret fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de la pelirroja y tras unos segundos decidió contestar.

– Porque no confío en ella, y aunque me gustaría hacerla a mi misma, la señorita Mills insistió que fue el domingo a las 9 de la mañana y ese día yo tengo que viajar para la entrevista pactada con JMo, ¿tienes algún problema con hacer tu trabajo Ana? - Y ahí estaba, no había manera de negarse, su trabajo dependía de esa entrevista y sabía que no habría nada más que decir. Negó con la cabeza y mientras se levantaba habló manteniendo la mirada de su jefa.

– Sin problemas jefa, haré la entrevista. – Mary Margaret sonrió de medio lado, le acercó un papel donde se encontraba la dirección de Regina y dijo.

– Fue muy enfática en la puntualidad, domingo a las 9 de la mañana Ana, no nos hagas quedar mal.- Ana simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, haciendo que su jefa le respondiera el gesto en señal de entendimiento y sin necesidad de más palabras indicó a Ana que debía retirarse.

Ana abandono la oficina y se encamino a su cubículo, se dejó caer en su silla y soltó un suspiro, checo la hora en el reloj del pc y faltaban 15 minutos para poder concluir la jornada, sin nada más que hacer opto por abrir el navegador y al ser el buscador la página predeterminada sin dudar tecleó " _Regina Mills"._ De inmediato aparecieron miles de resultados y como es habitual un carrete de las últimas fotografías disponibles, en las cuales se podía ver en cada una de ellas a Regina acompañada de diversas mujeres, bueno, más bien, siendo correctos, se podía ver a Regina acompañando a diversas mujeres, porque en el "mundillo" en el que ellas se movían, todas sabían que Regina Mills era la scort más famosa de Madrid, y bien podría decirse que de España…

* * *

Comentarios¿?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola!_

 _Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, en efecto, se que es raro imaginar a Regina en este rol, pero denle una oportunidad, en relación a Emma, de momento no esta presente, pero lo estará, soy fiel SQ y por ende, la historia será así también. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este segundo capitulo logre obtener varios mas y trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo mañana._

 _Saludos!_

* * *

Había llegado el domingo, Ana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, no quería llegar tarde y sabía que tardaría por lo menos 30 minutos buscando que ropa ponerse, para que se terminó decantando por unos jeans negros, ajustados y un poco desgastados con una camiseta de tirantes verde claro. Se recogió la melena roja en una cola alta, no le gustaba que el cabello rozará con su cuello y menos con el calor que hacía en esos días.

Por unos segundos observó su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos azules le devolvían el pánico que sentía, decidió que no usaría maquillaje y se acercó a la ventana. No decidía el calzado, así que optó por abrir la ventana, el aire caliente golpeó su rostro, confirmándole que sería un día caluroso, por lo que se decidió por ir en chanclas. Le daba igual que la elegante Regina Mills no aprobase su vestimenta, al fin y al cabo, ella era así, informal por naturaleza y no iba a cambiarlo por ninguna entrevista ni para ella.

Una vez lista, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó su libreta, había escrito cerca de 100 preguntas, sabía que habría muchas preguntas que seguramente Regina no querría responder y que tampoco daría tiempo de hacerlas todas, pero sin una directriz, había muchos rubros que se podrían abarcar, ya lo irían hablando conforme fuese avanzando seguramente. Ana sabía que podría haber escrito las preguntas en el ordenador, pero era una sentimental, les tenía cariño y apego a ciertas cosas, y las libretas eran unas de ellas. Tomó la grabadora y se aseguró de que tuviese suficiente batería, pero por si acaso también tomó el cargador, lo coloco todo en su bolso y salió de su departamento.

Lo tenía todo, todo menos la tranquilidad suficiente que debería denostar una persona que va a entrevistar a otra, era algo que no podía evitar, por eso es por lo que prefería el trabajo de oficina, ahí no se ponía nerviosa y podía mostrarse más segura de si misma, refugiada en su cubículo detrás de su ordenador, no que ahora se sentía hecha un flan y no estaba de más reconocer que Regina Mills le imponía mucho. Siempre mostraba una seguridad y un aplomo impresionantes, las pocas veces que había hablado en público debido a la compañera que tenía, siempre se mostraba decidida y elegía con cuidado sus palabras. Jamás había dicho nada que desentonara ni se le había conseguido sacar una palabra con respecto a sus acompañantes. - _¿Sería capaz de estar a la altura?_ \- Esa pregunta comenzaba a rondar en la mente de Ana, quien lo dudaba bastante…

Regina Mills parecía inteligente, muy inteligente y era muy guapa, tenía una melena castaña que siempre brillaba intensamente, nunca se le había visto con el pelo de otro color así que suponía que ese era el suyo natural, tenía los ojos a juego con su pelo y una sonrisa increíblemente sexy, la cual era más atrapante debido al color rojo que siempre acompañaba a sus labios. No era demasiado alta y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, las curvas exactas, tenía unos pechos medianos preciosos, solía vestir como una ejecutiva, al fin y al cabo, lo era, dirigía un negocio altamente rentable en el que ella era la única empleada. Si no fuera porque Ana sabía a lo que se dedicaba, jamás hubiese pensado que fuera posible que una mujer como aquella vendiera su cuerpo por dinero.

Ana decidió ir en taxi, estaba demasiado nerviosa para coger el coche y el metro de Madrid no tenía parada cerca de la urbanización de lujo en la que Regina vivía. Llegó a las nueve menos cinco.

 _\- ¡Joder menos mal! -_ Pensó para sí misma. Estuvo un par de minutos parada frente a la casa, intentó relajarse, tomó un par de bocanadas enormes de aire e hizo algunos estiramientos, pero nada funcionó, le temblaban las piernas y las manos, y notaba como el corazón le latía descontroladamente. Creyó que jamás se había puesto tan nerviosa. Tras su fracasado intento de relajarse se armó de valor y llamó al timbre de la puerta blanca de hierro. Al cabo de unos segundos eternos, la voz más sexy que había oído en su vida le contestó. —¿Sí?

—Soy Ana, de la revista Rainbow—se atragantó un poco y se aclaró la garganta— Tengo que hacerle una entrevista… soy la que la entrevistará. _Mierda…_ Se sintió idiota en la más alta de las categorías, Regina no dijo nada, solo abrió.

Ana se había apoyado en la puerta y en cuanto el sonido característico ese que hacen las puertas cuando su dueño aprieta el botón para abrir liberó la cerradura, su propio peso empujó la puerta y a Ana tras ella. Por suerte pudo agarrarse al picaporte y evitó estamparme en el suelo de su jardín.

Su enorme jardín, por Dios que grande era.

Caminó rápido a través del camino de piedra hasta la entrada de la casa, debió tardar dos minutos o así, bueno puede que menos, pero a ella se le hizo eterno. Justo cuando Ana iba a llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió, supuso que ella ya tenía calculado el tiempo que la gente tardaba en recorrer la distancia entre la puerta de la calle y la de su casa.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio, lejos de lo que Ana imaginaba estaba vestida con un pantalón corto por encima de la rodilla y una camisa de manga larga blanca colocada de manera informal, dejaba a la vista un canalillo que Ana no pudo evitar mirar, fue lo primero que vio después de su cara, también se había recogido el pelo en una especie de moño desaliñado que le quedaba de maravilla con los mechones colgando, siempre la había visto con el pelo suelto y ver su cuello al descubierto le hizo sentir un ligero y extraño escalofrío.

Ana nunca se esperó que la recibiera vestida tan informal, la descolocó y la puso más nerviosa todavía. —¿Ana no? —dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la pelirroja.

—Así es, Ana, solo Ana porfa—dijo avergonzada. _¿Porfa? ¿En serio? Mierda_.

—Vale, solo Ana…—dijo con una sonrisa divertida—pasa por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Feliz 2018, que su año este lleno de éxitos, salud y trabajo._

 _Aquí el nuevo capitulo, he visto que eso de los chantajes funciona, a mayor comentarios, más rápido se irá subiendo la historia._

 _Saludos!_

* * *

Caminó descalza por el salón mientras Ana la seguía sin dejar de mirarla, atravesaron la cocina que era más grande que el apartamento de la pelirroja y salieron a un jardín lateral, allí había una sombrilla enorme en medio del césped y dos sillones blancos de esos con el respaldo flexible pero que no llegan a ser mecedoras. En medio había una mesa baja de cristal, a un lado había un columpio de esos en los que te puedes tumbar, un par de hamacas y una inmensa piscina.

—¿Te parece bien aquí? —dijo la morena señalando los sillones—Hace buen día y con la sombrilla se está muy bien aquí fuera. —Sí, claro, dónde quiera, usted manda—contestó Ana acariciando la hierba con un pie como si dibujara un semicírculo.

—Llámame Regina—dijo en un tono adorable—y relájate Ana, no muerdo… Ana la observó sin decir nada, pero un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas ante el pensamiento que la asaltó. _Lo cierto es que no me importaría que lo hiciera la verdad_ …

—Lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas—dijo tomando asiento. Ella sonrió. —Tranquila yo tampoco ¿Te apetece beber agua? ¿Café? U otra cosa…—preguntó.

—Agua está bien, gracias. Regina se volvió a la cocina mientras Ana la observaba alejarse, que bien le sentaba aquella ropa, pensaba para sí misma…

Regresó con una jarra de agua fría y dos vasos, los llenó y Ana acercó la mano a la mesa para corger uno para dar un trago largo, tenía la sensación continua de que la boca se le quedaba seca. No estaba segura de que hubiera agua suficiente en aquella casa para saciar su sed.

—Bueno ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?—dijo la hermosa Regina mientras se sentaba. En ese momento Ana estaba bebiendo agua de nuevo y se le fue por el otro lado al escuchar la pregunta, se atragantó a lo bestia, de esas veces que empiezas a toser y te quedas sin aire, de esas que piensas que te vas a morir vamos…Dejó el sillón y se arrodilló en el césped, los ojos le lloraban mientras tosía desesperadamente en un intento de coger aire, tenía un calor horrible.

Regina se acercó a ella asustada, se agachó y colocó su cálida mano por debajo de su garganta, la otra la sintió en su hombro y poco a poco empezó a llegarle el aire. Sabía que estaba roja, lo podía notar, el corazón le latía con fuerza y no tenía claro si era porque había estado a punto de morirse asfixiada o porque ella la estaba tocando. —¿Mejor?—preguntó cerca de su oído.

Ana asintió. —Perdona, me refería a la entrevista—puntualizó consciente de que Ana había entendido otra cosa. —No, perdona tú—dijo avergonzada. —Tranquila, va con el trabajo…—señaló bastante seria. Volvió a llenar el vaso de Ana sin mirarla y se sentó. En ese momento Ana se sentía fatal, pequeña, inútil y miserable, todavía no habían empezado a hablar y sus inseguridades ya le habían recordado que era una prostituta. —Bebe despacio—sugirió cuando Ana volvió a coger el vaso. Ana intentó hablarle, pero no le salió la voz, empezó a aclararse la garganta, pero no había manera. —Perdón—dijo mientras seguía carraspeando.

Al principio la miró sería, pero poco a poco se le empezó a dibujar una sonrisa en la cara, hasta que al final empezó a reírse, apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y se tapó la boca con la mano para no parecer tan descarada, pero a Ana le pareció la imagen más espectacular que había visto nunca. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y la camisa se le descolgaba hacía el lado en el que estaba apoyada, dejando ligeramente visible la curva de uno de sus pechos. Sin previo aviso tuvo una contracción entre las piernas y se le escapó un suspiro ahogado, todo el cuerpo le temblaba y le costaba respirar. El corazón le latía hasta en los párpados, se sentía tremendamente excitada, notó como la humedad alcanzaba su tanga, no le había pasado nunca con nadie y se asustó mucho al pensar que ella pudiera darse cuenta. Se retorció en su asiento, cruzó las piernas apretando los muslos con fuerza para ahogar aquel deseo que sentía entre ellas, suspiró hondo un par de veces y estiró los brazos como si acabara de levantarse, sabía que era de muy mala educación, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para conseguir liberar algo de tensión. En aquel momento supo que ella también pagaría por estar con esa mujer, porque la besara una sola vez, porque volviera a tocarle, por acostarse con ella…

—Lo siento—susurró Ana avergonzada. —No te preocupes, nadie debería levantarse tan temprano un domingo.- Volvió a suspirar y ella sonrió de nuevo sin dejar de observarla. —Perdona que me ría, es que me pareces tan frágil Ana—dijo recolocándose en su asiento. —Soy un poco torpe lo siento—dijo la pelirroja recuperando su voz—te explico un poco esto ¿Vale? —Tú dirás…—dijo entrelazando los dedos.

Ana consiguió calmarse un poco, supo que lo mejor para quitarse aquellos pensamientos o, mejor dicho, aquellas sensaciones, era empezar la entrevista y centrarse en su trabajo. —Bueno, si te digo la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para preparar la entrevista—le comunicó cabizbaja—normalmente ordeno las preguntas por temas, pero me avisaron muy tarde y están mezcladas, no siguen ningún tipo de orden, las fui apuntando conforme me venían a la cabeza…

—No te preocupes, así será más ameno, ir saltando de un tema a otro puede ser hasta divertido, tranquila. Además, es culpa mía, fui yo la que exigió que fuera hoy. —Gracias—sonrió—si te parece me confirmas algunos datos básicos para cuando preparen la biografía y empezamos. También te haré algunas preguntas aleatorias, quiero decir que tus propias respuestas provocaran preguntas que a lo mejor no están aquí y…

—Tranquila Ana, me parece bien—dijo cuando vio que empezaba a liarse otra vez. —Vale, según lo que he encontrado te llamas Regina Mills, bueno eso está claro—dijo contestándose ella sola mientras ella se reía. « _Por Dios si tengo suerte_ » —Tienes treinta y tres años, naciste en Barcelona, actualmente vives en Madrid y tienes una licenciatura de Veterinaria ¿Es todo correcto?—dijo alzando las cejas para mirarla. —Sí—afirmó con sus ojos clavados en los azules. Carraspeó un poco de nuevo, bebió más agua y suspiró profundamente. Cogió su bolígrafo para ir tachando las preguntas conforme se las hiciera y encendió la grabadora.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola!_

 _Aquí con un nuevo capitulo, en realidad creo que cualquier se pondría nerviosa de tener que entrevistar a una mujer como Regina, conoceremos un poco más de ella e iremos entiendo sus razones._

 _Quedo atenta a sus comentarios :P_

 _Saludos!_

* * *

—Empiezo ¿vale?, si en cualquier momento quieres parar solo tienes que decírmelo—dijo Ana colocándose las gafas para leer y con la mirada fija en su libreta. —Te quedan bien. - Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su espalda y haciéndose la desentendida levantó la mirada respondiendo simplemente —¿Qué? –

Regina rio ligeramente y simplemente añadió —Las gafas Ana, que te quedan bien…—dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. _Joder_ … Fue lo único que logró esta pensar, ya que era inevitable ponerse nerviosa, y ahora más, sabiendo que le gustaba como le quedaban las gafas.

—Gracias—contestó y el sonrojo se acentuó más en su rostro. —Ya no te interrumpo más lo prometo—dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que empezara con la entrevista. —Vale empezamos—se aclaró nuevamente la pelirroja—¿Por qué alguien con una carrera universitaria acaba trabajando como acompañante de lujo para mujeres? -

Regina cogió aire, como si esa respuesta fuese complicada o larga. —Pues si te digo la verdad, fue precisamente estando en la universidad donde me hicieron la primera propuesta. —¿Te refieres a que alguien te ofreció dinero a cambio de sexo mientras estudiabas? — Regina frunció levemente el ceño. —A cambio de sexo propiamente dicho no, y tampoco fue dentro de la universidad si es lo que preguntas.

Ana se le quedó mirando esperando su historia y ella empezó a contársela. —A mí me apasionaba lo que estudiaba, bueno, y lo sigue haciendo, y por ello siempre que podía acudía a cualquier seminario o conferencia que estuvieran relacionados. Cuando estaba en tercer año asistí a una conferencia de esas que duran dos días, era un fin de semana. Al acabar las primeras ponencias se hizo un descanso y una de las ponentes se acercó a mí.

—¿Qué edad tenías entonces? — La interrumpió Ana esperando atenta la respuesta. —Veintiséis, yo no tenía recursos económicos para pagarme la carrera y cuando terminé el bachillerato tuve que ponerme a trabajar para ahorrar, así que empecé a estudiar más tarde. —Gracias, continúa por favor. —Bueno pues aquella ponente… —Supongo que no vas a decirme el nombre…—Ana sonrió. —No, no voy a hacerlo—contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. _Tenía que intentarlo_ … pensó Ana a sabiendas de que la respuesta sería negativa.

—Aquella ponente—continuó—me invitó a que me tomara un café con ella, su ponencia me había parecido de lo más interesante, así que acepté. Tras estar charlando un rato me dijo que esa noche tenía una cena con unas amigas y que no le apetecía ir sola, que si quería acompañarla. Yo me negué, supongo que ese sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres me decía el tipo de compañía que ella quería.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Que me ofreció dinero—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Así, sin más? — preguntó sorprendida. —Sí, era de aquellas mujeres que siempre conseguía lo que quería y no le importaba pagar por ello. Al principio me sentí muy ofendida, pero me ofreció una cantidad que a mí entonces me suponía pagar el alquiler de cuatro meses. Yo me negué igualmente, pero ella insistió y me garantizó que no me pondría una mano encima, que lo único que quería era que la acompañara, que charlara con ella para no sentirse tan sola, ya que todas sus amigas iban acompañadas. -

Regina detuvo su relato para beber agua unos instantes. —Hacía apenas un año que me había independizado, hasta entonces vivía con mi hermana, yo estudiaba por las mañanas y trabajaba en una librería por las tardes, pero mi sueldo no me daba para pagar el alquiler, los gastos, los estudios…así que prácticamente todos los meses mi hermana tenía que ayudarme. Yo estaba harta de ser una carga para ella y con aquel dinero podría estar unos meses sin pedirle nada…

—Y aceptaste—Dio por hecho. —Sí. Al principio fue muy duro, me sentía sucia y degradada, pero conforme fue pasando la noche y comprobé que no me había mentido, me empecé a sentir mejor, más cómoda, el resto de sus acompañantes me trató como a una más, aunque estoy segura de que todas sabían porque estaba yo allí. —Entiendo que ella era mayor que tú…

—Sí, aunque tampoco una barbaridad, tenía cuarenta años y lo cierto es que era una mujer muy atractiva. No me desagradaba estar en su compañía, tenía una conversación muy interesante, sobre todo para una cría catorce años menor que ella. Me trató muy bien, fue atenta y educada en todo momento, no me rozó ni una sola vez, y cuando la cena terminó me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a repetir aquello alguna vez, yo le contesté que me lo pensaría—dijo sonriendo.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? — Se le escapó a Ana sin hacer uso de su filtro y al darse cuenta trató de recomponer —Perdona, esta pregunta esta fuera de lugar—dijo abochornada. Aun así, le respondió.

—No, no me acosté con ella aquel día, pero sí que lo hice más adelante. A raíz de aquel encuentro empezó a llamarme para otros, de forma esporádica, las condiciones eran las mismas y a mí me hacía falta el dinero. Cogimos cierta confianza, me sentía cómoda con ella y en una de esas ocasiones, cuando me llamó para pedirme que la acompañara a un partido de fútbol, me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a hacer algo más por ella. Yo enmudecí, pero ella siguió hablando, me dejó claro que no esperaba ningún tipo de relación, que solo quería sexo y que si me negaba lo entendía. Que yo no tenía que hacer nada si no quería, que se conformaba con follarme ella a mí…-

Ana no pudo ocultar su turbación y se le abrieron los ojos como platos mientras ella se colocaba unos mechones por detrás de las orejas y bebía un poco de agua antes de continuar. Le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que utilizó la palabra follar. Notó como esa excitación descontrolada volvía a sacudir sus entrañas de nuevo, la humedad volvió a hacer acto de presencia y una ola de fuego recorrió su cuerpo. Apretó las piernas de nuevo y agarró los reposabrazos con fuerza mientras intentaba controlarse. Por suerte Regina estaba absorta en su historia y no se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en la pelirroja con una palabra o un simple movimiento.

—En aquel momento no sabría explicarte como me sentí, pero no sé porque, acepté. Yo siempre he tenido muy clara mi condición sexual y ella me parecía atractiva, así que no sé. Cuando acabó el partido fuimos a un hotel, yo estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz ni de mirarla. -

Se quedó callada unos instantes, pensativa, Ana tampoco la interrumpió, le dejó su tiempo sin dejar de observarla y aprovechó para relajarse un poco. —Creo que de esa noche solo puedo contar hasta aquí Ana. —De acuerdo. - Respondió, no insistió, su puesto dependía de ello y además sentía un tremendo respeto por aquella mujer que no dejaba de mirarle.

Tachó la pregunta y fue a por la siguiente. Oh, esta era importante para Ana, vaya que sí, y además no tenía nada que ver con la palabra sexo. —¿Por qué hoy? La entrevista digo—preguntó mientras hacía bailar el bolígrafo a toda velocidad entre su dedo pulgar y el índice—¿Por qué un domingo?, ¿Te he arruinado el día no? —dijo sonriendo—Lo siento, tenía el día libre y quería quitarme este asunto de en medio cuanto antes, lamento que hayas tenido que pagar por mi culpa Ana. —No te preocupes, reconozco que para mí los domingos son un día sagrado de sofá y libro, pero ha valido la pena el esfuerzo. - _Mierda, ¿Yo había dicho eso?..._

—Me alegra oír eso. - Ana sonrió tímidamente, tachó la pregunta y siguió moviendo el bolígrafo mientras buscaba la siguiente. Justo cuando fue a abrir la boca, el bolígrafo se le escapó de entre los dedos y salió disparado como una flecha contra Regina, por suerte tuvo reflejos y se cubrió la cara con los brazos, porque el bolígrafo impactó de lleno en su brazo derecho. —¡Mierda, lo siento! —dijo mientras se levantaba corriendo en su dirección. —Vaya, menuda puntería chica—dijo con una sonrisa—Si no fuera porque lo he visto diría que me lo habías tirado a propósito. —Lo siento Regina—dije completamente abochornada—¿Te he hecho daño? -


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

 _Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, poco a poco vamos conociendo más de Regina, ese es el objetivo de la "entrevista" no la voy a alargar tanto como es el libro original, porque yo creo que ya todas merecemos empezar a leer también sobre Emma :P_

 _Carlie: No, no es como 50 sombras y tampoco como Entrevista con el vampiro jaja! Tu y tu pequeña manía de comparar todo :P sigue leyendo._

 _Sis: Jaja entiendo a la pobre Ana, seguramente a mi me pasaría igual._

 _Saludos!_

* * *

Regina se miró el brazo, tenía una pequeña raya azul pintada en la camisa. Después miró a Ana sin decir nada, le clavó la mirada mientras la pelirroja estaba agachada a su lado recogiendo el jodido bolígrafo y se paralizo. Ana pudo notar como se le aceleró tanto el pulso que pensó que iba a salir andando como las muñecas de famosa al compás de sus latidos. La mirada de la morena era apacible, como si estuviera disfrutando de la visión mientras Ana solo podía pensar en cómo sería besarla, dejar que aquellos labios rozaran los suyos, sentir el calor de su aliento y la humedad de su lengua...

En esas décimas de segundo que ella pasó sin dejar de mirarla, Ana empezó a sentir un tremendo cosquilleo en el estómago que tardó menos de lo que le hubiera gustado en colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas. Su respiración se aceleró y Regina sonrió al darse cuenta. Entonces se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para que se levantara.

Sabía que tocarla no le convenía en absoluto, pero hubiera sido muy grosero de su parte rechazar su ayuda, así que se armó de valor y cogió su mano. La excitación fue tan grande que pudo sentirse un poco mareada y aturdida, clavó la mirada en el suelo y en cuanto estuvo en pie soltó su cálida mano, Regina se dio la vuelta en dirección a la silla que había estado ocupando Ana y cogió la libreta y la grabadora.

Esta solo atino a quedarse como una estatua observándola, entonces Regina se volvió hacia ella, extendió su mano y le dio la grabadora, mientras la morena se quedó con la libreta… —Descálzate y ven—dijo invitándola a que la acompañara. —¿Qué? —Que te descalces Ana. —¿A dónde vamos? —consiguió preguntar mientras obedecía. —A pasear por el jardín—Un gesto de perplejidad atravesó el rostro de Ana y Regina se permitió señalar —Te veo muy nerviosa Ana, cuando yo estoy así suelo salir al jardín a pasear descalza, el contacto de los pies desnudos sobre la hierba me relaja—dijo alzando las cejas y los hombros.

El cerebro de Ana hizo corto y solo alcanzó a escuchar la palabra desnudos. Empezaron a caminar despacio, su jardín bordeaba toda la casa, así que simplemente empezaron a dar vueltas. Regina miraba las preguntas de la primera hoja de la libreta sin decir nada mientras, que Ana, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que Regina tenía razón, caminar descalza por la puta hierba era relajante. Se concentró en sus pasos, en echar un pie delante del otro y en el sonido de los pájaros, en el silencio...

De vez en cuando Ana lanzaba una mirada de reojo, Regina parecía tranquila, relajada, en paz…Transmitía una serenidad inmensa, y Ana se dio cuenta que de la misma forma que provocaba aquel tremendo descontrol en su cuerpo también conseguía calmarla. No sé percataron de cuanto rato estuvieron caminando en silencio ni cuántas vueltas dieron a su casa, pero a Ana le gustó.

—Si quieres puedes continuar mientras andamos—dijo Regina devolviéndole la libreta. Eso logro sacar a Ana de sus pensamientos y entonces recordó el momento bolígrafo volador. —No me has contestado Regina ¿Te he hecho daño? —atinó a decir. —No, aunque dudo que consiga quitar esta mancha de tinta—dijo mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa divertida. —Te pagaré la tintorería. —No digas tonterías, anda sigue—dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la libreta.

—Lo siento—sonreí. Cogió la libreta y sin pensarlo lanzo la siguiente pregunta. —¿Alguna vez has rechazado a alguna posible clienta? —Sí, por supuesto. En varias ocasiones y por diferentes motivos—contestó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras seguían andando.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo? - Regina alzó las cejas antes de responder. —Pues depende, desde mujeres que sé que no pueden pagar mis tarifas, hasta mujeres con una reputación que no me gusta o que simplemente no me atraen. Eso último ha sonado muy mal ¿No? ¿Puedes borrarlo? — dijo empequeñeciendo los ojos. Ana asintió y no pudo evitar pensar lo tierna que le pareció la morena con ese gesto… —Por supuesto—sin poderlo evitar una risa se le escapó y Regina sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Eres selectiva con tus clientas? —Esa pregunta no está en la libreta… —Solo has leído la primera página… —¿Cuántas hay? —preguntó alarmada. —Bastantes, pero tranquila, acabaremos cuando tú lo digas…- Ana se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta. —A sí, perdona, la pregunta. Pues…esto te va a sonar quizá un poco presuntuoso Ana, pero por suerte, desde el principio me he podido permitir el lujo de decir sí o no, no me veo capaz de acompañar a alguien con quien no tenga un mínimo de feeling por decirlo de alguna manera, que como mínimo me caiga bien vamos, y sobre todo que me inspire confianza. Odio las situaciones incómodas, así que si alguna mujer no me entra por el rabillo del ojo no acepto, independientemente de la cantidad que me ofrezca.

—Tu respuesta me lleva un poco al principio otra vez—dijo mirándola de soslayo—Dices que la primera vez que hiciste esto fue con aquella ponente, pero ¿Cómo llegaron las demás? ¿De dónde salieron? —De la primera, de "la ponente" —sonrió—Como te he dicho la acompañaba a lugares en los que ella iba con otras amigas, y un buen día me comentó que una de sus amigas también quería mi compañía, como siempre era muy cordial, muy "pero solo si tú quieres, sin obligaciones", yo sabía quién era su amiga, había hablado con ella algunas veces y me parecía una persona muy correcta y amable. Acabé aceptando, y digamos que a partir de ahí empezaron a aparecer más amigas de las amigas, mi tiempo empezó a ser cada vez más escaso por lo que ellas mismas eran las que iban aumentando las ofertas, y poco más, así es como empecé.

—¿Te arrepientes? —No—contestó tajante—poco a poco empezó a gustarme lo que hacía, me gustan las mujeres y me gusta complacerlas. Tengo un trabajo que me permite hacerlo, así que no, no me arrepiento. - Ana logró asentir… _¡Dios! esta entrevista va a acabar conmigo y con mi voluntad…_


End file.
